kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Firaga
Firaga, sometimes called Fira, is a dragon girl from the planet Draconia, and a Galactic Kids Next Door operative. Before it was discontinued, she was going to make an appearance in the tenth chapter of KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL as a visiting character with the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain's newest disguise, "Thundara". Appearance Fira is a dragon girl, meaning that she has draconic characteristics around her. She is an orange haired dragon girl with cutesy yellow catlike eyes. Her hair reaches up to her waist, and are dotted with curls here and there. Her skin is tanned brown, and her fingers are shaped like dragon claws, sharp claws and all. Her ears are pointed, and a pair of big red wings are on her back. She also has a red dragon tail behind her. Fira is seen wearing a supposedly fireproof black ninja suit (possibly enforced with her father's scales) and white socks and black Chinese style shoes (the ones seen in the movie Mulan). Her clothes have specially designated holes for her tail and wings. Around her waist is a black belt with a yin and yang symbol, possibly a reference to "Thundara", the disguise of the Interesting Twins. Personality Fira is a ball of energy, and won't be held down by mere chains (because she can melt them). She is intelligent, but also incredibly sassy, and always loves a lava bath when she's stressed. She's also a lover of baby talking, and usually talks this way to other people. She is capable of imitating other accents, and can impersonate Abby Lincoln or Kuki Sanban when needed. She is also someone with a soft spot for life, and always makes up justified reasons for defending all life, even that of her enemies. Of course, she's also known as General Hothead, because she is prone to randomly yelling at people general style and she has a short temper. Sector FLAME Sector FLAME is Fira's Sector on Planet Draconia, and Fira is their Lava Muffin supplier (otherwise known as the Snacks and Treats Officer on Earth). She is also seen to take over as leader whenever her leader is missing. Fira loves Sector FLAME, and is initially unhappy to leave Draconia and her family and friends for the Galactic Kids Next Door, but she realizes it's for the best, and that they would be OK, as long as she would come back. Of course, GKND operatives couldn't come back, but Fira had worked around it one time when she and her GKND Sector visited the neighbor planet to Draconia. Sector WISP Sector WISP is Fira's Sector in the Galactic Kids Next Door, and Fira is considered a Snacks and Treats Officer / Technology Officer there. Fira initially dislikes Sector WISP, because their leader was an overprotective alien from some planet with a really unpronounceable name (apparently it's normal on their planet for them to be overprotective). But further on, Fira starts to like Sector WISP, because it reminded her so much of Sector FLAME for some reason. Unfortunately, one of her teammates is from a water planet, and she has to frequently wear a waterproof version of her ninja suit when around her. Powers Fira is a Fire Draconian, meaning that her powers are focused specifically on fiery attacks. The Fire Draconians usually attack head on, and that includes Fira too, though she does take time to aim. *'Fire Breath - '''Like any other Dragon, Fira breathes fire. She can also puff out fire in shapes. *'Smoke Breath - 'Like any other Dragon, Fira can also breathe smoke. She uses this to stun her enemies. *'Flying - 'Not exactly a power, but Fira uses this to her advantage. *'Dragon Claws - 'Her claws are effective in temporarily wounding an enemy and distracting them for a while. *'Glossy Stare - 'One of the special traits of Fira is the Glossy Stare, inherited from her father, the only Volcano Draconian, and Supreme Flame Draconian. The Glossy Stare intrigues enemies, allowing her to strike when they're in a trance. *'Roar - '''Her voice is extremely loud, and can produce sound waves. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Firebenders Category:GKND Operatives